Loonatics Unleashed Evolution- Episodio 30- Cumpleaños de Tech
by belpois66
Summary: Este episodio se trata de un cumpleaños de un super Genio. Disfrutenlo y espero que les guste


EPISODIO 30 CUMPLEAÑOS DE TECH

(En este capítulo se tratara del cumpleaños de Tech E. Coyote)

Ace: mmmm Parece que este día es muy especial

Lexi: ¿cómo ace? ¿Cómo que un día especial?

Pato: ¿De qué están hablando?

Ace: si pare sé que este día es el cumpleaños de alguien

Lexi: ¿de quién ace? *emocionada*

Ace: de doc

Todos: O_O

Bruno: si es cierto por poco lo olvido *impresionado*

William: es cierto

Rev: hay que darle algo especial

(Lexi se le ocurre algo)

Lexi: lo tengo hay que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa ¿que les parece?

Bruno y Ace: ¡Excelente idea Lexi!

William: le encantara ya vera

Ace: si bruno William y rev distraigan a doc paraqué podamos preparar la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños

Bruno: ok

(Todos vamos con doc a su laboratorio)

William y Bruno: doc

Tech: uh? ¿Qué pasa?

William: amm nada solo vinimos a verte

Rev: ¿qué haces doc?

Tech: construyo un nuevo invento un rayo encogedor por si lo necesitamos

Bruno: oooohh y sirve para hacer pequeñas las cosas verdad doc?

Tech: exacto bruno vaya alguien si sabe de esto

(Tech cansado)

William: vaya tech estás cansado verdad

Tech: si muy cansado mejor tomare un descanso

Rev: vamos al parque a pasear

Tech: está bien *¿qué tramaran?*

(Así que tech, bruno, William y rev fueron a pasear con doc al parque)

(Mientras los demás preparaban la fiesta sorpresa del cumpleaños de doc)

Lexi: a doc le encantara

Slam: si tienes razón

Pato: creo que hace falta un pastel *pato se teletransporta a una pastelería y regresa*

Pato: tengo el pastel *lo deja en la mesa*

Slam: =P mmmmmm yuummi

Lexi: aha aha ni si quieras lo pienses taz este pastel no es tuyo es para doc

Slam: u_u

Ace: ya casi está todo listo para esta fiesta sorpresa

(Mientras tanto en el parque)

Bruno: ¿mmmm? *Ya estará la fiesta sorpresa de doc*

Tech: ¿cómo?

Bruno: ammm no nada

(Ace envía un mensaje a bruno de que ya está lista la fiesta sorpresa)

Bruno: ya está la fiesta *susurro a rev y a William*

William: que bien

Rev: hay que pedir a doc que cierre sus ojos

Bruno: ok *voy con doc*

Bruno: doc podrías cierra tus ojos por favor

Tech: para que *sospecha*

William: será una sorpresa

Tech: (cierra los ojos y sonríe)

(Bruno y Rev lo llevan de la mano hacia la torre de los Loonatics…..pero de pronto se activa una alarma de que se activó una torre)

Rev: *mira su comunicador de si brazo* chicos una torre se activado

Bruno: hay que desactivarla deprisa (bruno a corriendo a la torre junto con Rev)

(Mientras que William se queda con Tech)

(Rev y bruno llegan a la torre)

Bruno: No hay nadie, un minuto ¿dónde está la torre?

Rev: ¡Ahí está! Ya regreso bruno quédate aquí

Bruno: Como digas amigo =)

(Rev entra a la torre) (Camina hacia el centro de la plataforma) (Cierra los ojos, aparece la luz azul en su alrededor y se eleva)

(Llega y Aterriza) (Camina hacia el centro y aparece la interface digital) (pone su mano) (La quita) ("Code")(Toca 2 veces la interface digital con su dedo) ("Loonatics")

(Baja todo la data de la torre totalmente y se forma una gran bola azul)

Bruno: uh? Buen trabajo rev

(y va todos de regreso a la torre de los Loonatics)

Bruno: espera aquí doc (justo en la puerta)

Tech: ok

Bruno: *doy un vistazo* bien William has que entre doc

William: está bien entra doc

Tech: *tech entra*

Rev: abre los ojos

Tech:*abre los ojos*

Todos: SORPESA!

Tech: wooooo *sonríe*

Todos: feliz cumpleaños doc!

Tech: como supieron que era mi cumpleaños

Ace: solo lo vimos en el calendario doc

Tech: muchas gracias amigos y hermanos

William y Bruno: de nada doc

Lexi: ¡Vamos a celebrar!

(Tocan el timbre)

William: ira a ver quien es

(William se dirige a la puerta y se abre)

Cage y Katherine: Hola hijo

William: mama, papa me algra tanto de verlos

Katherine: donde esta mi hijo doc

Cage: ahí esta querida

(Se van hacia doc)

(William va con ellos)

Cage y Kateherine: ¡Felicidades Hijo!

Tech: Gracias mama y papa (Sonrie)

Katherine: Aquí esta nuestro regalo hijo

Tech: (Agarro el regalo) gracias mama (Abro el regalo) woooow es increible, para que sirve e interesante

Cage: Este es un control para que puedas cambiar lo que sea como la decoración de esta sala Pruebalo

(Tech Prueba el control)

Tech: ¡Fascinante! Gracias papa

Ace: Bueno chicos vamos a…

(alguien toca la puerta)

Ace: ¿Mas invitados?

Rev: yo voy (va rapido a la puerta y se abre)

Harriet y Ralph: ¡Hola hijo!

Rev: mama,papa, rip que hacen aquí

Rip: hola vinimos al cumplaños de tech y aquí esta su regalo je

Tech: papa cuantos invitaste

Cage: hay hijo a todos sus padre

Tech: ¿Padres de ace, lexi, pato y taz?

Cage: si tech, sabes porque fueron mis compañeros en la universidad de acmetropolis

Tech: ¿Encerio? No lo sabia

Cage: Ahora lo sabes

(Harriet y ralph se dirigen a la mesa con los demas)

Harriet y Ralph: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tech!

Tech: Gracias

Harriet: Aquí esta mi regalo

Ralph: Y el mio

(Tech Agarra los regalos y los pone en la mesa junto con los demas regalos)

Rip: hey doc, aquí esta el mio

Tech: Oh gracias rip (Lo agarra y lo pone junto con los demas regalos)

(Tocan la puerta)

Pato: ¡Aun hay mas, Es despreciable!

(Se abre la puerta)

Elizabeth y Roger: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tech!

Diana: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tech!

Jacky y Erick: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tech!

John y Dassy: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tech!

Zack Y Rose: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tech!

Tech: ¡Gracias A Todos!

Ace: ¿mama? ¿papa?

Lexi: ¿Diana? ¿mama? ¿papa?

Pato: o.o ¿mama? ¿papa? Que hacen aquí

Slam: ¡Padres! =D

Rose: como has estado ace, te extraño tanto

Ace: estoy bien jeje, tambien los extrañe (abrazo a mi mama)

Diana: Hola lexi, me extrañaste je

Lexi: claro que si Diana y mama, papa tambien los extrañe

Elizabeth: yo tambien hija, te extrañamos tanto

Erick: Donde esta mi hijo favorito jaja

Pato: papa, mama je yo… los extrañe (agarro mi cabeza)

Jacky: (abrazo a pato) no digas nada, te extrañamos tanto

Dassy: ¡Donde esta mi hijo que come demsiado! (Abrazo a taz)

Taz: Mama (Sonrie)

Ace: y quien los llamo papa

Zack: Fue cage

Cage: Asi es fui yo ;)

Lexi: Bueno cambiando de tema no vamos a celebrar

Ace: Cierto Andando Loonatics

Zadavia: olvidaban a alguien loonatics

Optimatus: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tech!

Zadavia: Aquí esta nuestro regalo

Tech: Gracias zadavia

(Todos se van a la mesa)

Lexi: (Prendo las velas del pastel)

Cage: bien hijo pide tu deseo

(Tech piensa en un deseo y sopla lase velas)

Todos: ¡Mordida, Mordida!

(Katherine Toma una foto a tech)

Todos: ¡Urra por Tech!

Cage: Ese es mi hijo super genio

Lexi: Ahora a comer el pastel

Diana: ¿te ayudo lexi?

Lexi: por supuesto tu reparte

Diana: esta bien =)

(Lexi Parte el pastel en partes)

(Diana Reparte los pedazos pastel a todos)

Pato: Esto se ve delicioso

(Minutos Después)

Pato: estuvo delicioso

Taz: Taz quiere mas

Lexi: lo siento taz ya no hay pastel

Rip: bueno tengo una idea, que tal una foto de todos con Tech

Ralph: Excelente idea rip

Katherine: preparare la camara

(Todos se acomodan para tomarse con tech)

(Mientras la mama de tech preparaba la camara)

Katherine: listo ahí esta la camara en 10 segundos (Le pica y corre)

Ace: ¿listos? ¡Sonrian!

(La camara toma la foto)

Katherine: Listo ya quedo

William: ¿Qué tal un poco de karaoke?

Tech: Buena idea, hay que divertirnos

Bruno: yo pongo la lista de canciones para que william cante

William: eehh ¿yo?

Rev: (se inclina) andale porfavor porfavor canta ¿si?

Todos: ¡Que cante, que cante, que cante!

William: Esta bien, doc podrias cambiar la sala por pista de baile con luces y humo

(Tech aprieta el boton del control que le dieron sus papas)

Duck: ¡Increible!

Bruno: Bien William escoje una cancion

(William se dirige a la computadora para elegir una cancion)

William: mmmhhh…. Veamos…. (veo la lista de canciones) ¡Lo tengo!

("Lady gaga- Gypsy")

Cage: ¡ese es mi hijo william!

Todos: ¡William, William, William!

(Empieza la cancion que escogio william) (Las luces cambian al ritmo de la musica) (William toca el piano al ritmo de la musica)

William: "Sometimes the story has no end

Sometimes I think that we could just be friends

'Cusz I'm a wondering man he said to me

And what about her future plans

Does it seem we have even made sense

When I got the whole world in front of me

(Aplaudan todos)

William: "So I said

I don't wanna be alone forever

But I can be tonight

I don't wanna be alone forever

But I love a gypsy life"

I don't wanna be alone forever

Maybe we could see the world together

I don't wanna be alone together

But I can be

Tonight, tonight

William: ¡Canten!

So I just packed my baggage and

Said goodbye to family and friends

And took a road to Norway on my own

Like Dorothy on the yellow brick

Hope my ruby shoes get us there quick

'Cus I left everyone I love at home

And I dont wanna be alone forever

But I can be tonight

I dont wanna be alone forever

But I love a gypsy life

I dont wanna be alone forever

Maybe we could see the world together

I dont wanna be alone together

But I can be

I can be

Tonight, tonight

Would you go with me?

Tonight

See the world with me?

Cus I'm a gypsy.

I'm a gypsy.

I'm a gypsy

I'm a gypsy.

And then he asked me he said baby

Why do we love eachother?

I said "It's the way that you love and treat your mother"

Thought that I would be alone forever

But I won't be tonight

I'm a man without a home

But with you I could spend my life

And you'll be my little gypsy princess

Pack your backs and we can chase the sunset!

Bust the rearview and fire up the jets

'Cus its you and me,

Baby would you go with me?

See the world with me?

Cus I'm a gypsy.

I'm a gypsy.

I'm a gypsy

I'm a gypsy.

Im Russia, UK, Paris

Im Italian, Asia combined

Africa India

Im a gypsy

Im latin american

I dont speak german, but I try.

Some day in Jakarta I'm American

I'm gypsy

I'm Bangkok, Australia,

Malasia, Sweeden

Finland, Norway

Be my home just for the day.

I'm a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy

Todos: ¡Bravo!

(Aplauden)

(William sonrie a todos)

William: ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Tech: Nunca olvidare este dia y a mi hermano que canta super bien

Bruno: si canta bien deberiamos cantar una

Tech: no quiza otro dia y quiero agradecerles por hacerme esta fiesta

Bruno: De nada (Sonrie)

Pato: ¡A bailar!

(Ace pone una cancion para bailar)

(Todos empiezan a bailar)

(Y asi tech disfruto mucho la fiesta que hicieron los loonatics en ese dia)

¿Qué seguira despues? Pues ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE LOONATICS UNLEASHED EVOLUTION!

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio.


End file.
